I'll Be Your Night Light
by BlueDragonIsAwesome
Summary: I've never been prouder of my little filly. Today, Twilight's becoming a princess. A princess! Ever since she was born, she's accomplished feat after feat, just like her brother. Through the years, I've watched her grow into the mare she is today. I didn't think I'd have to let go of my little Sparkle so soon... My name is Night Light, and this is my story.


_Important Note: Ages are based on human years/maturity level for consistency._

This is the happiest day of my life. My wife and I have never been able to have another foal together, but the doctor's told us that she's pregnant. Pregnant! And with a filly, too. I've never been so excited! Shining Armor's a good colt, and I'm sure he'll make a great big brother. He's happy about it, too, looking forward to having a little sister to take care of. My boy's been asking for a brother or sister every year from Santa Hooves, and finally, _finally_ he doesn't have to ask anymore.

My new filly...! I want to name her Twilight, after my wife. Twilight... Twilight... Twilight Sparkle! There we go! That's perfect. Twilight for Velvet, and Sparkle because she's our new light.

I love her so much already...

_Age: Just Born_

She's beautiful! I've never seen a cuter little filly than our own Twilight Sparkle! Her fur is purple, and she's a unicorn. Her mane is a mix of colors I have not seen on anypony in my lifetime-a dark blue with streaks of pink and purple. She's adorable!

Twilight Velvet has yet to recover from the strain of giving birth, but I'm holding my baby girl. Twilight Sparkle was a perfect name for us to agree on. Even Shining Armor approved of it. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees his little sister...

"Velvet, look... It's our little baby, Twilight!" I tilt the foal in my arms slightly so my wife can see her. With tired eyes, she gazes at our little filly.

"L-Let me... hold her," she pants out. Eager as a young colt, but reserved as a stallion, I gently hoof over my little Sparkle. The doctor lets Velvet hold her for a long while, but we know that she has to be checked to make sure she is healthy, though we already know she is. It was protocol.

Because she was quieter than most foals when they were just born, the doc insisted on making sure she was okay. Hesitantly, my wife let the professional take our baby away, though she did keep a close eye on her. I embraced my love with a smile spread across my muzzle.

"I love you, dear..." I nuzzle her neck, my eyes still glued on our filly.

"I love you too, honey," she says into my forehead, kissing it.

Oh, how lucky am I to have such a great family.

_Age: One Year_

My baby girl's fur and mane have come out perfectly. She's opened her eyes, too, and they're a brilliant shade of lavender, matching her coat beautifully. Twilight's a crawler, we know, and is always wandering around our home. Shining Armor plays with her and makes sure she doesn't get into any trouble when my wife and I are busy. He acts just the way I knew he would-like a loving older brother.

Any chance I get away from my work, I spend it with my filly. My wife's just as busy as me, now that we have another mouth to feed, but we manage. We aren't poor in any sense of the word, but we've always been passionate about the stars. That's why we both work at the planetarium we opened up. I point out the stars and constellations to ponies who come in, give speeches about it, and my wife handles everything else. Ponies from all over Equestria come to our planetarium to see the stars, awed by them. Shining takes care of Twilight most of the time, because we have to work all day and through the night at our business.

Today, though, it was the weekend. We were relaxing at home as a family. I love these ponies with all my heart.

"Are you sure you don't mind sharing your room, Shining?" Velvet questions our son with a gentleness I've only known from her. I smile in spite of myself.

"It's fine. We don't want little Twily here getting into trouble at night, right?" Shining says in earnest. I reach over with a hoof and ruffle his mane. "H-Hey, stop it, dad!" He pulls back in embarrassment, fixing his hair. I grin.

"You're a good brother, Shining. I'm proud of you." His cheeks reddened at the compliment, but he smiled anyway. He's a good kid.

"Come on, dad..." He attempts to get his cool back. I hold back a laugh, reminded of myself when I was his age. Back in high school I used to have an afro, though I'd never admit it to my son. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Velvet giggling into her hoof. She's probably thinking about the same thing I am.

I pull away from Shining Armor, and back to my baby girl. I smile at her. "Hey, baby girl. Having fun?" She just stares at me, and I hear the rest of my family laughing at me. Even so, I'm determined to get a reaction out of her. I make a silly face at her, but still, she's as stoic as Shiny around his friends. More chortles echo behind me, and I give the two ponies behind me a playful glare before turning back to my girl.

I whisper to her, "Come on, baby, I need you to do something. _Say_ something..." I give her a small, encouraging smile. Somehow, that causes a reaction. Her brow furrows ever so slightly, and she leans toward my muzzle. I feel her steady breath, and out of nowhere, she nuzzles me with a smile.

"Nighty!" She says loudly, and my heart leaps in my chest. My name is the first thing she's ever said! Oh, how I love my girl! I pull her into my forehooves and plant kisses all over her face. She giggles, and Velvet and Shining join the fun soon, too. I couldn't help thinking about how it seemed like she'd understood that I really needed her, even if for show, and had acted on it.

_Age: One and a Half Years_

I'd just gotten home from work with Velvet. The second we walked into the door, we could hear Shining Armor's laughter and could feel his cheer in our hearts. I cast a quick glance at my wife, before rushing to see what he was so happy about. My wife trailed behind me, and we entered his room.

Our filly was walking! She was on all four hooves, dancing in excitement. Velvet and I had been discussing how worried we were about how late Twilight was in walking, what with how most foals were on their hooves by the time they were born, but she'd done it! She wasn't steady at all, almost falling over on her face several times, but my heart warmed up when I watched my son helping her walk.

Oh, how proud was I to be his father that day. Shining and Twilight were forging a strong bond, I knew, that would never be broken. Even if my little Sparkle was only just a baby now, she would stay close to him.

I love my family.

_Age: Four Years_

Twilight was always running around now, and could speak perfectly. She can barely sit still! I'm a little worried about her not having any friends, but I know she's got Shining to take care of her. Now that she was a little older, we knew that she had to start working on her magic. It was customary for a unicorn around this age. So, Shining began teaching her the basics.

On one of these occasions, Shining took her out to the park to use levitation spells with water, since it was lighter than solid objects. Velvet and I were reading a book on stars and constellations, and I was preparing myself for a visit from Quiet Journey himself! He was a famous stallion that studied the history of the stars, and I wanted to impress him. If he thought we were a top notch planetarium, we'd definitely get more publicity! This was a _big_ opportunity for our family, and we weren't going to waste it.

However, the unmistakable sound of a door slamming open interrupted us. Shining rushed into the room with a stricken expression. I was about to smile and ask him what was wrong the way I always did, but he beat me to the punch.

"Twily...! S-She's gone!" All thoughts in my head disappeared out of existence, and I jumped up. Velvet got to her hooves just as quickly as I did.

"What do you mean? Explain now, Shining Armor!" My wife demands from him. His hooves are visibly shaking, but I can only think of my little filly.

"I-I just went to the bathroom! I told her to stay put, but when I got back she was gone! I looked everywhere, and I didn't know what to do, so I-I just came back...!" His eyes looked pleadingly at Velvet, silently begging for forgiveness. I don't wait another second. I canter around him and into the streets of Canterlot, in search of my baby.

Panicking inside, I look everywhere I can think of, starting from the park where Shiny had taken her. I can't find her. Faces of ponies around me blur as I run around town frantically, some commenting on how uncouth it was. I didn't care. I just wanted to make sure Twilight was safe.

I just then realized that today was the Summer Sun Celebration that my baby girl had been talking about for weeks. I cantered back to where I knew it was taking place, and practically shoved myself through the crowd. I could see Princess Celestia raising the sun.

Just as I reached the front row, I could see my filly staring in awe at the Princess. I scooped her up into my forehooves and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Twilight! I was so worried!" I felt instant relief wash over my body, relaxing me to the core. "Don't you ever do that again, you hear me?!" I pull back and look into her eyes with a firm expression. I'd never so much as scolded her before, because she'd never done anything wrong. I could see tears brimming in her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I-I'm sorry, daddy, I just... I really wanted to see the celebration! Please don't be mad at me!" She hugged me back with all the strength her little body had, and I couldn't help feeling sorry for yelling at her and making her cry. I could feel wetness on my chest, and knew that she was sobbing quietly.

My scowl softened into a forgiving smile, despite her not seeing it. "It's okay... Dad forgives you... Just don't worry us like that again, alright? We were really scared." She nodded into my fur, and I let her ride on my back all the way home. She nuzzled my neck just before I opened the door.

"I love you, dad..." And I could tell she was sincerely sorry. I turned my head back with a small smile on my face, still affected by the scare she'd given me earlier. My cheer would not return until later.

"I love you too, honey. Very much." I then opened the door and came in. The second Velvet and Shining Armor heard it, they rushed to meet me. I knew from the look on my wife's face that she was furious with our daughter, and from Shining's expression that he was relieved.

I tried my best to calm my wife, while Twilight apologized to Shiny for leaving him. At the end of the day, Twilight was not allowed to go outside for the next week. In that time frame, she expressed her interest in magic and Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, and I promised to enroll her next year. She was bouncing with happiness, along with my heart.

I love my daughter!

_Age: Five Years_

Over the past year, Twilight has been reading everyday non-stop, along with practicing magic. Velvet, Shining and I alternated in helping her, but our son did most of it. Quiet Journey had been thoroughly impressed by our planetarium, and we were busier than ever! We even got to get a bigger house because of the flood of visitors and income. Twilight's even got her own room now.

Anyway, one night, I showed her the official enrollment form for her entry into Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. She was jumping up and down with pure joy! I smiled in pride as I looked over all the books she'd been studying from. Twilight was a chip off the old block!

A few days later, we took her to the entrance exam. I was sweating with nervousness along with Twilight at the sight of the judges. They didn't look too forgiving. She noticed it too, and looked at me for help. Velvet and I both motioned for her to smile at them, and she did. Well, tried to. Seconds later, a stallion pushed a cart with a rather large egg atop it over to her, and I could see her sweating.

"Well, come on, Ms. Sparkle." One of the judges said while another yawned. My hooves were shaking almost as much as my daughter's, and Velvet put a reassuring hoof on my shoulder as if to say, _She'll be fine. She's our daughter, remember?_

Twilight was supposed to get the egg to hatch. I watched with pained eyes at her failed attempts, my heart reaching out to her. She just _had_ to get this. My baby girl had been dreaming about this for a year, practicing and studying all the while!

Just as I was starting to feel light-headed, it got worse. Twilight sighed in defeat, lowering her head. "I'm sorry for wasting your time..." She whispered. My heart constricted at the sight, and I watched as the judges passively scratched words onto their clipboards. I was about to go over and comfort my baby girl, but then something weird happened.

Velvet and I both jumped as we felt an explosion shake the ground at our hooves, and could see Twilight's horn lighting up at the surprise. The next thing we knew, the dragon was born, and Twilight was glowing with power. Velvet clutched me in terror, and I held her with a surprised look on my face. I didn't know what was going on, but I felt an overwhelming feeling well up within me, telling me to go save my girl from whatever was happening to her.

What happened next, I don't know. I remember being zapped by Twilight's magic, and seconds later, being normal again. It was strangely like a time skip, but the next time I saw my filly, she was standing in front of Princess Celestia, perfectly normal. Relief flooded into me, slowing my heart.

When Princess Celestia requested Twilight to be her personal protege, I felt proud. She'd done it-she'd passed! I imagined her jumping up and down back home once we got back, screaming to the skies about her happiness. I'd be there with her, too, praising her for doing so well. When she looked back at Velvet and I for permission, I nodded rapidly.

Only then did I realize that she'd gotten her cutie mark. What a joyous day! I could've been jumping around like she was, but I restrained myself. Velvet watched with happiness in her eyes as well, and we both leaned toward each other. I couldn't hold back the huge grin that split my features as my eyes followed our baby.

She'd be an important pony one day, I knew.

_Age: Seven Years_

Shining Armor joined the Royal Guard today. The day he got his cutie mark we knew he would eventually, but we didn't think it'd happen so soon. He had to live in the barracks, and didn't see us as much anymore. Twilight was heartbroken with the loss of her brother, often staying in her room. My heart ached to see her this way just as much as it did for my son's moving on.

That night, I snuck into my filly's room, determined to cheer her up. That was my duty as her father. Velvet hadn't noticed me leaving the bedroom, which was good. I didn't want her scolding us. This was going to be a bonding experience. I had to show her that I would always be there for her.

So, I gently took her out of her little bed and laid her on my back. She was half-asleep, beginning to wake up at my movement. "Dad... What're you...?" She mumbled out sleepily. I smiled fondly at her sweet voice. I quietly opened the door and walked out on the tips of my hooves. The cold night air woke her up completely.

"Where are we going? Does mom know, dad?" She says into my ear, wrapping her hooves around my neck. Warmth spreads through my body at the feeling of my daughter so close to me. I felt so lucky.

"No," I whisper back, "She doesn't know. And it's a surprise! Just you wait, you'll love it!" I could feel her smile into me, and it caused mine to grow even wider. I trotted out of the city, and up into a grassy hill. I'd only ever gone up here with my wife, Twilight Velvet. And back then, we were still young. That was the night I proposed.

Eager to show my beloved daughter such a meaningful place, I quickly made my way to the top of the hill. Once there, I lay in the grass with my daughter still on my back. Then, I rolled over playfully, hugging her to my chest.

"You know I love you, right?" I said, grinning at her. She smiled widely, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I felt so happy.

"Of course I do. I love you too, daddy!" I squeezed her, before sitting up. She watched me with curious eyes that I knew would never lose their glow. I nodded up to the sky, and watched lovingly as she tilted her head upward in a very cute manner. I pointed to a constellation I knew very well.

"Do you know what that star formation is called, baby?" My little filly stared at it for a long time before her face lit up.

"That's the Orion constellation, right?" I nuzzled her happily.

"Yes. It is a very popular constellation, with a story to go with it, too." I knew she'd be interested immediately. I tried to remain passive when she stared up at me with wide eyes, sparkling with excitement.

"Tell me!" I chuckled at her, ruffling her mane with a free hoof. My other one wrapped around her as I began the tale I so often told other ponies at the planetarium. This time, though, I was genuinely passionate about it. "Many ponies of different places tell varying tales of it. In one from the ancient civilization of Romare, a powerful gryphon named Orion lived long ago, before the Princess came to rule the land. The story goes that he was so powerful, he challenged many to battles, often hurting his opponents. He had such a big head that he even challenged the strongest beast of the land, the Manticore. They fought against each other, and in the end, Orion was defeated. He, along with his opponent, the Manticore, were raised into the sky, where they became the constellation we know today."

Twilight seemed genuinely interested in my tale as she leaned into me. She whispered into my coat, "Tell me more, daddy."

I smiled, and continued to rattle off about different constellations, mapping them out for her. I told her every story I knew about each one, often leaving out the gruesome details. Her little filly ears needn't hear anything like that just yet. I kept going until she fell asleep in my forelegs.

I wished we could be like this forever.

_Age: Twelve Years_

Shining Armor has been working his way up the chain, as well as my baby girl. He's getting recognized by the higher-ups more and more often, and Velvet and I couldn't be prouder of him. Twilight's been doing well in her training with the Princess, learning more about magic and everything in general. She began spending more and more time locked up in her room, studying, while Velvet and I work out the last few kinks in our planetarium. We even have enough to hire more ponies now, so we can spend more time at home!

I only wish Twilight was as happy as me. She spends more time with her books and at school, but I don't mind too much. It's her dream.

However, one day when she was coming home from school, she was crying. My heart split in two at the sight of my daughter openly sobbing. I abandoned the newspaper I was reading and was at my baby's side within seconds. Velvet looked up at my sudden movement, and froze in place when she saw the same heart-wrenching sight I had.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" I asked, trying to wipe her tears away with my hoof. She sits back on her haunches, clutching her book to her chest as she continued crying. When she didn't reply or slow in her weeping, I cradled her into my chest.

"Come on, Twilight, tell me why you're crying..." I mumble into her ear, furrowing my brow in confusion of what could cause my baby to break down like this. She's never so much as shed a tear these past few years.

She shook her head, burying her muzzle into my fur. Her sobbing was hurting me just as much as it was hurting her. I said no more, and let her cry. I turned my head toward my wife, and we shared a confused look. She didn't know anything more than I did. I turned back to Twilight and held her closer.

After a long time, she finally stopped sobbing, but she didn't pull away. I decided to make sure she was alright before asking any other questions. "Are you okay now, baby?"

I heard her sniffle before she replied. "Y... Yes..."

I rested my head on top of her own in a comforting way. "Do you want to talk about it...?"

She was silent for a long time, and just when I figured she wasn't going to say anything, she spoke again. "Somepony... Somepony's been calling me names. Mean names."

My heart dropped at the thought of my filly being bullied. My eyes widened and I cast a glance at my wife. She looked just as surprised as me. I nuzzled Twilight's forehead, feeling myself get angry at the pony that'd caused my girl to cry. "I'm so sorry, Twilight... So sorry..."

Her shoulders quaked, and I knew she'd started crying again. I hugged her tightly, hoping it was at least a small comfort to her. I'm her dad-I had to make sure my daughter was okay. I wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing she was so upset.

"They called me 'egghead,' and 'nerd,' and 'lame...'" She managed out between her sobs, "Am I really that lame, daddy?"

My heart ached at the defeat in her voice, and how serious she was about that question. It hurt badly to know that she was so affected by what other ponies said about her. I even shed a tear myself, holding her even tighter.

"Of course not, honey. They just don't understand. You're a great pony, not even close to being lame. You hear me? You're beautiful just the way you are. Trust me on this..."

"I'm scared to go back tomorrow, dad...! They'll call me names again, and they'll say I'm a teacher's pet!" She pulled away with a quivering lip and pleading eyes directed straight at me. My poor old weak heart could only take so much. I reached out with a shaking hoof and wiped her tears away.

"Don't worry, dear, I'll go in and talk to Princess Celestia. Okay? I'll be your Night Light, to chase away your fears and keep you safe. I'm your dad, and I love you very much. Nopony will make fun of you any more. Trust daddy, and he'll take care of you no matter what." I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she sniffled once more.

I hoped my baby girl would be okay soon.

_Age: Sixteen Years_

Velvet took me to the doctor today. My heart's been giving me more trouble lately. She was insistent on taking me to the hospital, though I told her it wasn't necessary. Twilight needed my help to perfect a spell. Shining Armor had taken my wife's side and said he'd take care of it, making me promise to go get a check-up. I was hesitant, not wanting to leave my daughter, but I eventually went.

There were plenty of tests to be taken, and the doc's face was grim the whole time. She was making me nervous, and my heart jumpy. I felt a little dizzy when she took a sample of my blood, but I managed. My wife spoke with the doctor when it was all over, and she was teary-eyed.

My heart ached for her.

The doctor cast a sympathetic look to the two of us before clearing her throat. "I'm afraid there's no mistaking these symptoms, Mr. Night Light... Your heart isn't... It's..." The doctor sighed in resignation, lowering her clipboard, "I'm sorry."

A little part of me died that day.

_Age: Eighteen Years_

We haven't told Twilight about my condition yet. We told Shining, and he did his best to support me. I've never felt so vulnerable in my life. For the first time ever, I'm suddenly aware of my mortality. It's weird. I'm a father-my duty in this life is to protect and nurture my children, and take care of my wife. Now, it's almost as if the roles have reversed. Everypony hides bad news from me because they're afraid it may affect me. I can still count on my filly to tell it to me straight, though. She doesn't know about it yet.

Velvet and I were planning on telling her today, but before we got the chance, she asked for permission to move out, and closer to the castle. My heart lurched at the thought. Why so soon?

My wife cast me a quick look and put a reassuring hoof on my shoulder as if to calm me. She looked back at Twilight incredulously, "Honey, why do you want to move out? You know we love you very much..."

My filly, or perhaps mare now, reached out and hugged Velvet. "I love you guys, too. It's just that I'm older now, and I need to be closer to the library and my teacher. I hope this doesn't bother you two... I can still visit. I promise to come by more than Shining Armor!"

I'm still frozen stiff when Twilight embraces me. My chest hurts.

"Are you sure this is what you really want...?" Velvet questions her, drawing nearer to me. I can tell she's worried for my health, and that makes me feel even worse.

"Yes, mother. Princess Celestia is even giving me a wage for my contributions to Equestria! I can pay for my own things, and even donate to the planetarium! Isn't that great? Dad...?"

She watched me calculatingly, her breath stopping. I could tell she really wanted my approval for this. How could I say no to my baby girl when she looked like this?

"If... If this is what you really want..." I conceded, trying to sound happy. I honestly didn't want my daughter moving away. She was one of the best things that'd ever happened to me.

Her eyes lit up the same way they did when she passed her entrance exam, and she hugged me and Velvet tightly. It almost made me feel like I did the right thing. Even though I wanted her to stay with me as daddy's little girl, I knew she had to leave eventually.

Knowing it isn't the same as accepting it.

_Age: Twenty Years_

The doctor's been giving me medicine now, and forces me to eat different foods than normal. My life without my children is oddly boring, but I do my best to be happy around my wife. She's doing her best, and I understand that. I love her just as much as the day I first met her, if not more. I don't deserve such a great family. Shining's become the captain of the guard. The captain of the _Royal Guard_!

We had such a nice get-together as a family, reminiscing the days when they were both just foals. I miss it. I miss it so much. But I don't worry them with that, and do what I can to make sure Shiny's big day is perfect. He's so excited, rattling off about all his experiences with the other guards, and with Twilight's former foalsitter, Cadence. Velvet and I tease him about it, and he blushes. It brings a smile to my face.

I, now on a roll, then saunter over to my daughter and tease her as well. "How about you, Twilight? Have you found your special somepony yet?"

Her face turns bright red, and she shakes her head. I chuckle at her, giving her a friendly smile. "You'll find him soon. But not _too_ soon, alright? You're still daddy's little girl, right?"

She nods with a smile, and it fills me with relief. For once, my heart isn't bothering me. I love my daughter.

_Age: Twenty-One Years_

Twilight hasn't been visiting as much as she promised, and it's showing on my health. Velvet does more work at the planetarium, telling me to stay home and relax. I don't like it, but she won't let me go anyway. Shining does what he can when he can, but he's busy, and I understand that. He's dating Princess Cadence, and I'm more proud of him than I can say.

He's a good son, and a good brother.

Velvet and I just got the news. Twilight hasn't been coming because she's moved to Ponyville. I'm stricken with grief, wondering why she didn't come tell us herself. Did she really not care enough?

I'm bedridden for several days, sitting on thoughts of my daughter. I love her with all that's left of my weak heart. I cried that night, though my wife only held me tightly. My mother told me a long time ago that she was a keeper, and only now do I really understand what she meant. Twilight Velvet is not only beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well. I can tell that Twilight's going to be just like her mother.

_Age: Twenty-Three Years_

My health is deteriorating slowly, and all I can think about is my baby girl. Princess Celestia's been sending us copies of Twilight's "Friendship Reports." They warm my heart, but the doc told me to control myself so I don't strain it. I can't help it, though. Twilight's made some friends, and she's one of the Elements of Harmony!

Now, I barely leave my bed. My wife handles everything in the planetarium, hiring ponies to make everything run smoothly, and I read my baby's letters over and over again, never tiring of them. She really is something. I wonder about her (from the names I've counted) five friends: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity. Were they treating her right? Did they call her names like "egghead?" It was a thought to pass the time, but I already knew that they were true friends.

I'm happy for her, but I wish I could be there with her. I miss my girl.

Maybe, just maybe, she'll find her special somepony there. Maybe she'll send a letter to me soon. Or... maybe she'll come visit her Night Light.

_Age: Twenty-Four Years_

That's my filly! Way to go, my little Sparkle, I knew you'd do it! I just knew you'd be successful! Your mother and I have always known you'd be an important pony in Equestria, Twilight. We've never been more proud of you! Seeing you become a princess has been one of the happiest days of my life.

I even dressed for the occasion! Can you see me in the crowd? The doctor and your mother didn't want me to go, but I just had to see you. There was no way I could stay away from this! I'm so proud of you. So, so, _so_proud of you. I can't even think straight, now!

Seeing you make that speech has filled me with inexplicable joy, and my heart feels heavy as it beats quickly for you. I love you, Twilight. Your friends all look like great ponies, and you look truly happy. I just wish you would've brought them to Canterlot so I could approve. You're still my little girl, baby.

I'm feeling a little sick, now. I'm sweating a lot, and my heartbeats are erratic. Hey, Twilight, look over here! I want you to see me after all these years! Your daddy misses you.

Velvet notices my swaying, and her eyes widen. "Are you okay, dear?" She whispers urgently to me as everypony else stomps the ground in approval of Twilight's speech, unaware of my uneasiness. I didn't answer. I was unable to.

My eyelids felt heavy. Hey, before I fall asleep, won't you look this way, Twilight? I want to see your beautiful face, along with your wings! You know you're the cutest daughter ever, right? I'll always love you, forever and always, through time and space, up to the stars and back...

Just keep on shining, Twilight, and keep doing what you can for Equestria. You'll become something great, I know. You already are. Just know that I'm proud of you.

I'll be your Night Light, to chase away your fears and keep you safe, because that's what fathers do. Even if I have to go, I'll stay by your side always. I promised you back then that I'd always protect you.

And I intend to keep that promise.

* * *

**(Authors Notes: Inspired because I have not seen a Night Light story on here, or anywhere else. He doesn't even have a character tag! Regardless, I really just wanted to write a story based on their relationship. Thanks for reading, and let me know what you thought!)**


End file.
